Video content may be produced for presentation using a variety of formats and devices. As an example, movie and/or television video may often be filmed using video cameras, such as at a production studio or other filming location. In some cases, after video is shot and recorded, certain visual effects (e.g., special effects, filters, etc.) may often be applied to the video, which are commonly referred to as post-production effects. Some common post-production effects may include visual effects such as bleach bypass, sepia tone conversion, cross processing, and other color conversions and/or effects. Post-production effects may often be employed to make video appear to relate to a certain time period (e.g., historical, antique, futuristic, etc.), to evoke certain emotional responses in viewers (e.g., a warm, happy, sad, disturbing, intense, excited, etc.), or for other reasons.